


Inappropriate Soundtrack

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When "Let's Get It On" comes on at the gym Liam is pretty sure it's not the most appropriate soundtrack for being at the gym. Theo doesn't agree.





	Inappropriate Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> For [hopira](http://hopira.tumblr.com/) who sent the prompt: “This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.”  
> Thank you to [ExtraSteps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps) for the idea of a gym setting and [JannaLionheart](http://jannalionheart.tumblr.com/) for the song suggstions
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Theo can’t help but track Liam as he moves around the gym. Even when his eyes aren’t on the beta he’s always tuned into his scent and the sound of his heartbeat. It’s not a new occurrence. It happens every time they come to the gym. It would be embarrassing if he didn’t know Liam was not so subtly tracking him too.

He’s brought out of his thoughts when Liam calls him over to spot him. They both know Liam doesn’t need the help but they need to keep up appearances. Or so that’s what Liam says. Theo thinks it’s a bullshit excuse. Most of Beacon Hills knows about the supernatural now after the events with Monroe and the Anuk-Ite. They probably wouldn’t blink an eye at Liam being unnaturally strong. Theo doesn’t call him on it. He enjoys being close to Liam and doesn’t want it to stop.

Theo smirks as he joins Liam by the bench, “Can’t handle it on your own Little Wolf?”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Just get your ass over here.”

Things are going good, Theo focuses his attention on Liam as the beta lifts weights. The others noises he filters out. At least until he hears the next song start:

 _I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon_  
_Let's get it on_

Theo stills, eyes going wide. He hates the way he instantly reacts to the song. Maybe it’s his close proximity to Liam or the way the words describe what he’s thinking a little too well. Probably a little of both.

Liam looks up at him, brow furrowed, “Something wrong?”

“This song,” Theo says, trying to keep himself in check.

Liam tilts his head, taking in the words. As soon as he realizes what the song is a blush covers his cheeks, “This is worse than the time they played Sexyback.”

Theo smirks, relieved by the fact that Liam seems just as affected, “I requested they play that.”

“I know. Because you’re full of yourself. And you were trying to get the attention of that girl,” Liam says, dropping the weights back onto the bar and sitting up.

“What girl?” Theo was trying to get _someone’s_ attention but it wasn’t some girl.

“The brunette. She couldn’t take her eyes off you,” Liam mutters, getting to his feet and walking towards the changing room. Given the late hour the gym is empty. Theo knows the owner Hank must have put the playlist on to mess with them. He wasn’t too happy with Theo after he hijacked the sound system and played a bunch of Justin Timberlake.

“If there was a girl I didn’t notice,” Theo says.

“Must be nice to get so much attention that you barely notice people checking you out anymore.”

Theo snorts, following after Liam, “I wouldn’t worry. Plenty of people check you out.”

When they get to the locker room Liam quickly removes his shirt, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his face, neck, and chest. Theo catches himself staring and forces himself to follow Liam’s lead. He tries not to smile when he feels Liam’s eyes on him.

Liam’s nose wrinkles when the song starts playing again from the beginning, “What the hell?”

Theo laughs, “Hank must have put it on repeat.”

“Obviously,” Liam says, “This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.”

“I don’t know. I can think of some ways it could make a good soundtrack.”

Liam stares at him, blush once again coating his cheeks, “That’s not... I meant for right now.”

Theo smirks, crowding Liam against the locker, “Really? Because I think it’s pretty fitting.”

Liam sucks in a breath, “Theo...”

Theo runs his nose along Liam’s neck, unable to stop himself from following the same path with his tongue. Liam’s breathing turns ragged as he moves his hands up to grab Theo’s shoulders. He doesn’t push him away, just holds on.

Theo looks up at him, eyes dark, “I have a pretty good idea but I need to know this is something you want.”

Liam grabs Theo from the back of his neck until they’re faces are level, his voice coming out close to a growl, “I want this. I want you.”

Theo doesn’t hesitate to close the remaining distance between them, kissing Liam like he’s been wanting to for months. It’s everything and nothing like he thought it would be. Kissing Liam is amazing but while there is fire and passion it’s still surprisingly tender.

“I think we both could do with a shower,” Liam says when they pull back for air, his breath ghosting against Theo’s lips.

Theo doesn’t miss the meaning in his words. He smirks, nipping gently at Liam’s ear, “Let’s get it on.”

Liam pushes him away with a groan, “I take it back. _I’m_ showering alone. You can fend for yourself.”

Theo laughs, pulling Liam back to him by his hips. He starts peppering kisses along his neck, smiling when Liam throws his head back with a moan giving him better access to the skin there, “Are you sure about that Little Wolf?”

Liam sighs, “You’re an asshole.”

“Yet you still like me.”

“For some reason.”

Theo starts singing along with the song, jumping up onto the bench next to him. Liam rolls his eyes but Theo can see the fondness there. It gives him all he needs to continue, finishing out the song as loudly and obnoxiously as he can, _“Nothing wrong with love, if you want to love me just let yourself go. Oh baby, let's get it on.”_

Liam grabs Theo’s hand and pulls him back down in front of him, “I do want to, you know? Love you.I think I do already, even if you sing ridiculous love songs while trying to seduce me.”

“Trying? Are you saying it didn’t work?”

“Is that all you got from that? I tell you I love you and you focus on whether or not you’re seduction techniques worked?”

“That’s not all I focused on. I just needed a moment,” Theo tells him, resting his forehead against Liam’s, “I love you too Liam. I thought that much was obvious.”

“I figured you liked me, or at least wanted me,” Liam says, “I didn’t know how far it went.”

“I love you to the moon and back,” Theo says, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Liam shakes his head, lips twitching, “You are such a sap.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

“I can’t answer that without saying something equally as sappy,” Liam says, “Now can we please take a shower? We both stink.”

“You say the most romantic things to me,” Theo says, “but you’re right. You can go shower and I’ll…”

“No,” Liam says, cutting him off, “No. I meant what I said. I want you to join me. That is, if you want to.”

Theo smiles, holding out his hand to Liam, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
